bumpinthenightfandomcom-20200213-history
Germ Girl
Germ Girl is a beautiful microbe that Squishington falls in love with after he and Mr. Bumpy visit Microbia, in the episode Adventures In Microbia She also made another appearance in the episode Neat and Clean the alternate musical version of Adventures In Microbia . She is voiced by E.G. Daily. Appearance Germ Girl is a microbe germ with a blue oval shaped head with a blonde ponytail in the back has blue hands and 8 bumps on the back of her head to her neck ,Five eyes has a pink torso with light purple frills in the middle part of her body and pink arms and pink squid-like legs with light purple dots on them and a pink curl-up tail. Role in the series When Mr Bumpy and Squishington go to Microbia to battle the germs until they find Germ Girl and Squishigton is ready to destroy his germ foe, but Germ Girl has a crush on him and wants him to chase her. . Later in the episode she saves Mr Bumpy and especially Squishington by coming to there rescue with armed with a disinfectant spray. She tells the Microbe to stay back, she then sprays the creature causing it to flee. Bumpy cheers for her bravery but it turns out that the spray also harmed her. She is then weakened and ask Squish if she could see him one last time. Bumpy tells Squish it's time to get out, but Squish finally warms up to Germ Girl seeing that she loves him and cares for him. Bumpy tells Squish they are going to be eaten and reminds him he hate germs, but Squishy doesn't want to leave Germ Girl. Later after the Leader of the Purple Germs congratulate Squishy and Bumpy for their bravery and gives them both heroes medals. The two are dubbed great warriors and are granted their freedom. Germ Girl is upset that Squishington is leaving Microbia, Squish comforts the sad Germ and he finally feels the same way about her. Germ Girl and Squish both kiss and Bumpy blocks the screen saying "you can't do that on T.V". At the end of the episode after Mr Bumpy and Squish both grow back to their original sizes and return to their world. Squishington tells Bumpy that he was wrong about germs, saying they are not all bad. Squish also says he learned a lot from Germ Girl and that he'll never forget her. She then appears again the in episode Neat and Clean she comes in when she mentions to Bumpy and Squishy that Germs have kind hearts and after The Neat and Clean (Song) ends her and the Germs chant about being Neat and Clean also in the episode, Germ Girl and the Purple Germs enjoy the foamy spray, Which is unusual cause In Adventures In Microbia, Germ Girl was harmed by the disinfectant spray, Germ Girl also makes a cameo at the Karaoke Café with various background characters are seen such as Yellow Bunny, Baby Snail, Little Robot (from Made in Japan) in the episode Not a Peep! She also makes a cameo appearance with Squishington dancing with him at karaoke café in the segment Picking up the pieces. Gallery Germ Girl & Squish 2.PNG|Germ Girl takes a liking to Squishington. Germ Girl & Squish 3.PNG|Germ Girl gives Squishy a kiss. Screen Shot 2015-08-11 at 3 11 32 pm.png|Germ Girl's first appearnce in the episode "Adventures in Microbia" Screen Shot 2015-08-11 at 3 13 45 pm.png|Germ Girl watching Mr Bumpy and Squishington's tickle fight Screen Shot 2015-08-11 at 3 12 19 pm.png|"What nice plasma you have stranger" says Germ Girl being flirty with Squishington Screen Shot 2015-08-11 at 3 16 11 pm.png|Germ Girl talking about her and Squishy " Division of Flex together" which is unsual for younger viewers Screen_Shot_2015-08-11_at_3_15_48_pm.png|Germ Girl has come to surrender Screen_Shot_2015-08-11_at_3_16_04_pm.png|Germ Girl being flirty with Squishington Screen_Shot_2015-08-12_at_11_37_37_am.png|Germ Girl standing up to the germ leader to defend Squishy Screen_Shot_2015-08-12_at_11_37_20_am.png|Germ Girl: "I love this handsome oozing one" Screen_Shot_2015-08-12_at_11_41_18_am.png|Germ Girl has come to rescue Mr Bumpy and Squishington Screen Shot 2015-08-12 at 11 42 13 am.png|Germ Girl harmed by the disinfectant spray Screen Shot 2015-08-12 at 11 44 24 am.png|Germ Girl sad to see Squishington leave Screen_Shot_2016-05-03_at_11_49_56_am.png|Germ Girl with Mr Bumpy Squishington and The Purple Germs in the episode "Neat and Clean" Germ_Girl_&_Squishy.png|Germ Girl and Squishington make a cameo dancing with each other at the Karaoke Café. Screen_Shot_2015-09-14_at_11_31_41_am.png|Germ Girl makes a cameo appearence at the top right side in the episode "Not a Peep" Screen Shot 2015-09-14 at 11 36 17 am.png|Germ Girl behind Mama Snail with various characters all tied up by Destructo Screen_Shot_2016-05-11_at_10_46_11_am.png|Germ Girl and a Purple Germ enjoy disinfectant spray Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Episodes Category:Aliens,Germs,Bugs and other minor characters